The Second Generation of Charmed ones
by reenee
Summary: The children of piper, paige, and phoebe


You may watch the programme charmed, you may not, but that's not the point. Me, and my cousins, are second generation, the ultimate power above evil, the latest evolution out of good magic. We have such agility, such knowledge, such unimaginable power, both mentally and physically.

My name is Marylyn I am an only child. My mother is Paige Mathews. My older cousin is Mia, her parents are Piper and Leo, and she has two brothers, Wiot and Chris. I also have a younger cousin called Maya, she's also an only child, her parents are Phoebe and Cole Turner, and so Maya is a quarter demon.

I may as well explain everyone's powers and nationalities. I am a quarter whitelighter, a quarter witch, and half shiece. Shiece is a kind of ancient gypsy that I very luckily inherited from my great grams. It allows you to hold liquid an inch above your hand in a ball without it dropping. Pretty cool, huh? My cousins are so jealous I have something they don't. So I can also orb, and create spells and charms with my mother and aunts. Wiot and Chris might have well has been twins, they the exact same powers, because they are both half witch and whitelighter. That means double the power, but they are so competitive with each other! Their always orbing all over the manor, and reversing time, and when they do that they really get into trouble, they can even erase peoples minds and breath fire! Nah, just kidding, Wiot only did when Chris put dragons breath in his juice. Mia, being the same nationality as her brothers, has a lot to live up to. Sure she can orb, that's easy I should know, but she can also telepathic, she's got a more developed version of aunt Phoebe's power.

And last but not least Maya. For a while, we were all worried that maybe evil and good had messed up her powers, and that she wouldn't develop any, but just last week she amazed us all by spitting a fire ball across the room, that was so funny, Phoebe almost crapped her pants, lucky Piper was in the room, she exploded the fire ball before it hit Leo in the back! Still funny though. Well, that's everyone's powers done, it's time to retake my place in present time, and it's about 8 in the morning, nearly everyone's up.

'Mum?' shouted Marylyn from the kitchen, 'Maya is trying to smash the stained glass windows again!'

'Well stop her, they cost a fortune!' Paige shouted from the attic.

Maya was only 3, ' okay Maya, do you remember the last time you used your powers like that? ' Marylyn picked up the baby and carried on talking ' the elders were very cross weren't they? ' Maya pointed her chubby arm towards the sink, and babbled 'spash Marylyn, spash!'

'Only if it will shut you up Maya' and with a wave of Marylyn hand a ball water lifted from the sink, and floated towards her, and settled an inch above her hand. Maya dribbled in wonder as she watched, then stuck out her arm again, and put her hand inside, the ball began to swirl and looked like running water. Then it popped. Maya giggled as Marylyn screamed, the water was freezing and had splashed over her stomach.

Chris, Wiot, and Chris' friend Robert came in. they were all in their late teens by now.

'What was that scream huh?' Chris said in a hubby voice as he took Maya from Marylyn.

He glanced at Marylyn stomach, 'ah, there's your answer.

Robert looked at Marylyn's stomach and grinned, she turned sharply, 'Wiot! You didn't tell me Robert was here, I'm still in my PJs! Her PJs was a crop top and baggy silk trousers.

'Robert, do you mind!' she said covering her stomach and the piercing. ' Oh sorry, he mumbled and turned away to hide his blush. He was so attractive. They had been attracted to each other since they first met. He had jet-black hair, bright green eyes, and was very handsome. Totally her type. Marylyn hurried out of the room, and up stairs. Robert's eyes lingered on her figure as she went.

Robert had always loved her body and long blonde hair. Not to mention her stunning deep blue eyes.

Wiot heard Chris laughing; he turned round to see him laughing at Robert as he stretched his neck to see Marylyn on the top landing. 'Hey! Would you quit that?' he shouted as Maya started crying.

Robert blinked and focused on Wiot, "Huh? Oh, sorry you guys, I'm just really into her, she's so beautiful, I think I'm in lo-' he got cut off by Wiot and Chris who said at the same time "We know" and grinned at each other.


End file.
